There are numerous dog leash tethering systems which are configured to be attached between the ground and the dog, yet still provide the animal with the freedom to roam unencumbered. These may be as simple as a leash and ground stake connection. Some of the more sophisticated systems include means to prevent tangling of the leash as the dog runs free about the ground attachment device. Examples of such systems are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,730 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,577, both disclosing single, not double dog run tangle free tethering systems.
The prior art does disclose a limited number of double dog run systems. However, none of these systems adequately address the problems of tangled leashes, while allowing the dogs to run without impediment. For instance, the double dog run system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,701,873 employs a spring-tensioned run line attached to a pulley operated dual leash. However, this system restricts the movement of the animals. In addition, the larger, stronger dog connected to the system will dictate the directional movement of the smaller dog, further limiting its ability to run independently. This system also does not guarantee that the two attached leashes will be tangle free.
There is currently no double dog run system which ensures free range, yet controlled movement of two dogs, while providing a system in which the leashes connected to both animals will never become tangled, even when they cross each other.